herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Empire's Wrath (Light Side)
Important Note: In case it wasn't obvious this article is about the Light Side version of the Sith Warrior, not the more commonly seen Dark Side version, who is nothing like their Light Side counterpart. The Emperor's Wrath sometimes referred to as Lord Wrath or the callsign Tempest was a powerful and dangerous Sith Warrior during the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic. Though typically seen as a Dark Side individual, it is possible to play as a Light Side Sith Warrior, who is a surprisingly heroic and noble individual in spite of their loyalties. History The Emperor's Wrath was initially apprenticed to the Sith Lord Darth Baras, and was usually made to carry out his master's mysterious agenda. Eventually the Wrath acquired two companions in the Twi'lek slave Vette and the Imperial Officer Malavi Quin. Depending on their gender the Wrath may have been romantically involved with one of them. Eventually the Emperor's Wrath was informed that their ship was being tracked, which led to the discovery that Darth Baras' old Jedi nemesis Nomen Karr had a powerful apprentice who Darth Baras reccomended the Wrath take as his/her own apprentice. Pursuing her across the galaxy, the Emperor's Wrath deliberately avoided the usual cruelty that characterizes the Sith and instead acted in heroic and benevolent manners, knowing that Nomen's apprentice would be able to sense their noble acts. Eventually, after numerous dead-ends and setbacks the Emperor's Wrath cornered Nomen Karr and bested him, in the process causing Nomen to give into the Dark Side and become corrupted. Eventually, Nomen's apprentice Jaesa Willsaam arrived, at which point the Emperor's Wrath welcomed her to look into their heart and see what alignment they truly were. To Jaesa's surprise, the Emperor's Wrath was of the Light Side, and this, coupled with her master's fall to the Dark Side, left her confused. Though at first hostile and violent towards the Wrath, Jaesa decided to offer herself to him/her in the hopes that they could show her a truly Light Side path in contrast to the hypocrisy of her master. The Emperor's Wrath agreed and made the naive and innocent fallen Jedi their apprentice. Afterwards the Emperor's Wrath continued to further their master Darth Baras' agenda, until one day Baras decided that the Wrath had become too powerful and ambitious and betrayed him/her, leaving them to die. Discovered by agents of the Sith Emperor, the Wrath first acquired their title after replacing Lord Scourge as the new right-hand to the Sith Emperor, though the Wrath also criticized the Emperor's evil, pointing out how he was responsible for untold suffering, which the Emperor dismissed as being "meaningless". Defeating Baras' sister Darth Ekkage and finding and forming an alliance with the sympathetic Dark Councilor Darth Vowrawn, the Emperor's Wrath eventually faced down their old master in the Dark Council chamber. Darth Baras was attempting to convince the Dark Council that he was the voice of the Emperor, but the Wrath challenged this claim. Engaging Baras in a duel, the Emperor's Wrath ultimately triumphed over their increasingly unstable master, who was reduced to a screaming lunatic following the loss of his power. Choosing not to murder Baras, the Emperor's Wrath instead advocated that Baras be either imprisoned or banished. Personalty The Empire's Wrath is, contrary to common sith ways, a honorable and just person rather settling confrontations with words the with lightsabers. Well known as a charming and charismatic person the Wrath was a strong and powerful leader. The Wrath was a very forgiving person, even to betrayers and enemies, attempting to make peace with Master Karr even after the Jedi Master had attempted to kill the Wrath several times and forgiving Captain Quinn after his betrayal. Gallery ibzYJq7iAdevS5.png|A Pureblood Light Side Sith Warrior 300px-STAR_WARS™_The_Old_Republic™_-_Character_Progression_-_Sith_Warrior.jpg|Light Side Sith Warrior with the Bounty Hunter on Voss Triumph over Ekkage.jpg|The Emperor's Wrath defeats Darth Ekkage alongside a Jedi SWTOR-game-update-17-return-of-the-gree-620x250.jpg|The Emperor's Wrath on Illum swtor2012110118443353.png|The Emperor's Wrath with his apprentice Jaesa Willsaam swtor-2012-03-06-07-39-34-18.jpg|The Emperor's Wrath battles his old master Darth Baras DSCF3368.JPG|An example of a female Emperor's Wrath swtor2013-04-2416-30-31kks.jpg|A female Emperor's Wrath prepares for battle Val defeats Nomen Karr.jpg|The Emperor's Wrath duels Nomen Karr following his fall to the Dark Side Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:False Antagonist Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Unwanted Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentor Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Lawful Good Category:Berserkers Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Amazons